lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
July 13th - Comcast Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA
Setlist #Automatic #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads #Soundtrack Of My Life #The Science Of Selling Yourself Short #Animaniacs #Spongebob Squarepants #Sugar In Your Gas Tank #Help Save The Youth of America From Exploding #Look What Happened #Plastic Cup Politics #Goodbye Mr. Personality #The Ghosts Of Me And You Lineup Main Stage *12:00 - The Devil Wears Prada *1:00 - Attack Attack! *2:00 - Pepper *3:00 - 3OH!3 *4:00 - Less Than Jake *5:00 - Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows *6:00 - A Day to Remember *7:00 - Asking Alexandria *8:00 - August Burns Red Advent Stage *12:30 - Winds of Plague *1:20 - Set Your Goals *2:10 - Miss May I *3:00 - Woe, Is Me *3:50 - Of Mice & Men *4:40 - Enter Shikari *5:30 - Black Veil Brides *6:20 - The Word Alive *7:10 - We Came as Romans *8:00 - The Acacia Strain Tilly's/Alternative Press Stage *12:00 - The Ready Set *1:00 - Unwritten Law *2:00 - The Aggrolites *3:00 - Lionize *4:00 - Simple Plan *5:00 - Street Dogs *6:00 - The Expendables *7:00 - Big D and the Kids Table *8:00 - Lucero Nintendo 3DS Stage *12:30 - The Wonder Years *1:30 - I Set My Friends on Fire *2:30 - Moving Mountains *3:30 - Relient K *4:30 - The Dangerous Summer *5:30 - Go Radio *6:30 - Dance Gavin Dance *7:30 - Every Avenue Skullcandy Stage *11:30 - Blood on the Dance Floor *12:20 - Big B *1:10 - Passafire *2:00 - Grieves With Budo *2:50 - illScarlett *3:40 - Stephen Jerzak *4:30 - MC Lars With Weerd Science *5:20 - Foxy Shazam *6:10 - Bad Rabbits *7:00 - Pour Habit *7:50 - Big Chocolate Ernie Ball Stage *12:00 - I Hate My Ex *12:40 - Kid Disaster *1:20 - Listen to the Sky *2:00 - Small Talk *2:40 - Larry And His Flask *3:25 - Motionless in White *4:10 - There For Tomorrow *4:55 - Cold Forty Three *5:40 - The Suit *6:25 - A Skylit Drive *7:10 - Terrible Things Kevin Says Stage *11:45 - Ionia *12:25 - Windsor Drive *1:05 - Sharks *1:45 - The Exposed *2:25 - Shira *3:05 - River City Extension *3:45 - The Groundbreaking Ceremony *4:25 - DC Fallout *5:05 - Sick of Sarah *5:45 - The Dance Party *6:25 - Shut Up and Deal *7:05 - Blacklist Royals Dzambo Stage *11:40 - LARZZ *12:10 - *12:40 - Lacerda *1:10 - Sweetdiculous *1:40 - Phone Calls From Home *2:10 - Avion Roe *2:40 - The Body Electric *3:10 - Patent Pending *3:40 - Kelsey With Tru Fam *4:10 - *4:40 - The Venetia Fair Break Thru Stage *11:15 - Teeth *11:45 - Rumors Of Betrayal *12:15 - Manners *12:45 - Capitals *1:15 - Dead Ellington *1:45 - Last Minute Sedative *2:15 - The Greenery *2:45 - With Words *3:15 - The Awakening *3:45 - Challenges *4:15 - Ballast *4:45 - Auburn *5:15 - Armor For The Broken *5:45 - Lions Lions *6:15 - Our Last Night Miscellaneous *3:15 - Juliet Simms @ Kia Category:Shows